chaosringsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lessica
Lessica (レシカ) is responsible for guiding the Nominator and Pillars through the Rite of Resealing. She also serves as a medic for them if they are injured. Lessica is initially portrayed as an emotionless doll, but begins to gain human emotions due to the influence of Darwin and Marie. She is also the "daughter" of Amon. Background Lessica's creation and the reason for her creation are unclear, but it seems Amon created her to provide an interface for the Pillars, similar to Bachs. Throughout the whole game she is aware of Amon being Bachs and the Rite of Resealing's true purpose, but she will only reveal these to the player if they follow the Good/True Good/Yours Truly Returns Ending paths. Orlando describes her as"darn cute" and will be a "knockout" if she smile sometimes. Bad Ending In the final part of the Rite of Resealing, Lessica is forced to spear Darwin with her Ame-no-Nuhoko, which "kills" Darwin's personality and makes him a slave to Amon. Lessica shows some misgivings over this, despite this being a victory for Amon. Lessica continues to exist as a slave to Amon in this ending. Good Ending Lessica and Darwin enter Abaddon and defeat Neron. Lessica is injured during the fight against the members of The Four Horsemen, forcing Darwin to face Neron alone. Darwin is mortally wounded, but manages to continue fighting with help from Orlando. Lessica arrives in time to fight alongside Darwin. They are triumphant, but Darwin appears to die from his wounds. The True Good Ending is a continuation of this. True Good Ending The protagonists enter The All-Seeing Eye to destroy Amon and eventually reach him; however he exists on another plane of reality and is immune to their attacks. Lessica is forced to combine with him into her Ophan form to force him into reality so the protagonists can fight him. After Amon's eventual destruction, Lessica dies because she is dependent on Amon's power to exist. However, her presence is still felt as Darwin mentions that it felt like she guided him back to Marie after Darwin destroyed The All-Seeing Eye. Yours Truly Returns Ending In this ending Lessica survives after Piu-Piu destroys Amon and The All-Seeing Eye. It's not explained why she can still survive without Amon's power. In this ending Lessica returns to Earth with the protagonists. Although this is the best ending, it is probably not canonical. Abilities In-game, Lessica is a fairly balanced character overall. She can equip rings as her weapon and any of the female armors. Her abilities are similar to Marie's, with a balance between magic and healing. However it is not possible for her magic stat to be higher than Marie. She is the sole wielder of Holy damage in the game, via her Sanctus spell. Her Awakenings deal either Neutral or Holy damage. Lessica's Advent is perhaps the most powerful in the game, and is the only one that requires a full Charge Gauge of three bars. Her Advent both deals damage and stops the enemy for four turns. Trivia *Lessica is portrayed by Minori Chihara, who provides vocals for Celestial Diva. Lessica also sings the song at certain points in the game, and it is her battle theme. *In the PV for Celestial Diva, Chihara is dressed as Lessica. *The art book that was included with the limited edition release of Chaos Rings III: Prequel Trilogy lists her height as 163 cm. Her age is "unknown, but she appears 19" according to the art book. *If player speaks to Piu-Piu with both Lessica and Marie in the party, he will take advantage of Lessica's innocence about sex by making inappropriate comments and , but he is eventually silenced when Marie slaps him. Piu-Piu will then receive a severe but temporary attack from Lessica as punishment at Marie's request that she give him a "thrashing." *If falls in battle, one of the voiced lines she might say is "...Dar...win..." However, this is not always the case, as the characters do not always use the same voiced lines when they fall in battle. *In Chaos Rings III, there are two series of subquests where the player is to deliver food to Lessica. One series of subquests has her asking for an Apple of the Flesh followed by an Apple of Wisdom, and the other has her asking for chocolate, white chocolate, and gourmet chocolate. Category:Character